Reunion Mark of Athena
by Cam3910
Summary: Annabeth and Percy's reunion in the Mark of Athena. Part 1- Annabeth POV Part 2- Percy POV
1. Part 1 ch 1 Emotions

**Hey readers, thank you for reading! Writing is hard for anyone but I'm giving it a shot. Read and Review to tell me if I am any good. Also R/R my first Fan fiction- The Battle of Hogwarts and After. **

**Thank you,**

**Cam3910**

Annabeth POV

Annabeth looked at the camp below. Another chill ran down her back as she had yet another flash of panic tighten the very core of her being. 'What if he…'- no- she had to stay focused. She would never forgive herself if anyone got hurt because she was worried or absorbed in her constant obsession to find Percy.

"Percy…" she sighed longingly. "No, Annabeth stay focused." She reminded herself again as she walked down to talk to Leo.

When Annabeth got to the meeting room she ran into Jason who was smiling from ear to ear. 'Oh no… that is never a good sign.'

"Oh, hey Annabeth. Leo, Piper, and I just finished making the message for the Romans," he explained.

"And what is so funny about that. This is a very serious matter; the Romans you knew could have changed completely in 8 months." Annabeth scolded tensely.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. It's not the message that's funny, well, not really. It's Leo."

"Enough said," she said with a tight grin.

"True. You know everything is going to be alright, don't you?" he asked truly concerned for her well being. Annabeth had to admit that she was going a little over the edge of the cliff, something she had done quite literally a few years back. "You look like you are caring the weight of the world."

"No, no that is much more painful, trust me." She swept the grey streak of her hair that was identical to Percy's behind her ear, and with that she walked into the room not wanting to explain the entire story of the battle with Atlas.

When she walked in she walked into another legendary Leo/ Piper conversation. "Supreme Commander Leo? Really?" Piper was laughing.

"What it was better than 'Repair Boy'" he countered. Leo had grease and dirt smudges covering just about every visible inch of him.

"Please tell me that you did not just make that video to the potentially hostile Romans looking like_ that,_" she said looking over some of their battle plans.

"Oh, hey Anna," he said shrugging off her plead.

Anger flashed inside her before she pushed it down with the panic and other emotions threatening to boil over. "Leo, I told you, it is Annabeth."

"What about Beth?"

"No."

"Ann?"

"No! Leo it is just Annabeth!" she snapped a little too harshly. "I'm sorry Leo. I'm just a little stressed."

"About the Romans or seeing that guy Percy again?" Leo asked absent mindedly.

If it had been anyone else Annabeth would have had her knife at their through in less than a moment. Percy Jackson was more than just 'that guy', but it was Leo. Leo was just too ADHD, even compared to Percy which was saying something.

"Leo!" Piper protested hitting him upside the head.

"OW! What?" Piper gestured over to Annabeth who was once again trying to push down the fear and panic of seeing Percy and all of the possibilities. "Oh, I'm sorry Annabeth. It's-"

"I know, I know. It is going to be ok. So I've heard," she sighed. Everyone had been treating her like she was a fragile child for the last 8 months, just waiting for her to burst at any moment with no reason. That was everyone but Chiron, Clarisse, Grover, and Thalia. They knew that she could handle it, and if she couldn't they knew she would be more likely to start hacking at someone's head rather than bursting into tears. At that moment she thought she might just do both.

"Annabeth…" Piper started.

"No really," Annabeth interrupted again, "I'm fine." She turned to Leo once she had her emotions in check. "How much longer until we land?"

Leo got the same face he got every time somebody asked him a question like this. It was very different from the face he had on any normal basis which was smiling and elfish. This face was dark and cold almost sad as if you compared the two; this was a face of a boy that was needed. "Well we just made the video so we should give the Romans and hour or two to take it all in."

"Shouldn't we go sooner? If they decide not to trust us then we are just giving them time to prepare themselves." Piper pointed out. Annabeth really liked Piper but she was really bad at the whole daughter of Aphrodite thing.

Piper was good at strategizing like Athena but she dressed even worse than a child of Ares. Her boots were caked with mud, her jeans were about 5in too short, and her camo jacket barley covered the stained "Superhero" t-shirt she wore. Her hair was braided loosely like always and anyone could tell she was not wearing makeup like her sisters, but her inherited beauty shone like the sun anyways.

"That is true Piper, but if I know Percy, which I do, than even with no memory I can't imagine that he would hurt anyone of us without good cause." Annabeth said. It felt like she had eaten a gallon of snow as she said the words 'no memory'.

"And coming into an enemy camp in a flying war ship with a flaming metal dragon's head instead of a mermaid doesn't say 'good cause' to you?"

"That is why we sent the video," Leo answered.

"Good point, but what about the fact that he has spent 8 months with the Romans. Going off of what Jason has said they are not as friendly as the Greeks." Piper asked worried.

"Jason wasn't hostile," Annabeth countered refusing to think that Percy could have changed like that. At all really.

"He had no memory at all. Percy has at least 8 months of it." Annabeth could tell Piper wasn't convinced of this but instead was just preparing her for the worst.

"I know which is why we have a plan. And a backup plan." She said almost proudly.

"And a backup plan for the backup plan." Said Piper a little annoyed.

"And a backup plan for the backup to the backup plan," Leo added with a laugh. The serious face lasted while it did and it was never very long.

"So I'm thorough," Annabeth shrugged, "Better than Repair boy," she added with the first genuine smile she had had in months.

"I told you!" Piper laughed poking Leo in the stomach.

"Whatever!"

In the distance a horn interrupted them causing all of them to grow as quiet as the dead.

"I am going to guess that they did not need two hours." Piper said.

When the trio reached the main deck Jason, Grover, and Thalia were waiting for them.

"So I guess this is the moment of truth. Bring us down Supreme Commander Leo," Jason saluted teasingly causing everyone to laugh.

"Shut up Jason and go stand where everyone can see you." Leo shot at him annoyed but still smiling which took away from the anger in his voice.

"Aye aye!" he saluted again and went to stand at the edge of the boat were everyone would get off.

Then the boat descended agonizingly slow toward the doom awaiting them.


	2. Part 1 ch 2 Again

**Hey guys thank you for reviewing. Sorry if it took a long time to update my computer is being really stupid. Hope y'all like this one. Read and Review!**

**Love y'all,**

**Cam3910**

Annabeth POV

Annabeth had allowed some of the emotions she had been suppressing for 8 months channel into her hands causing them to shake. She, Grover, Leo, and Thalia were all crouched down behind a stairway leading to the Quarter deck. The four of them were to wait there, unarmed, until Jason gave one of two signals. The first would signal them that the Romans had gotten their message and for some strange reason had decided to trust them. This would be a strong gust of wind; made by Jason of course. The second would mean that they were to rush to the barrel that they had stashed their weapons in and prepare to fight. The latter would be a clap of thunder; also caused by Jason.

When Annabeth chanced a glance over the stair railing she saw Piper standing at Jason's flank twirling her fingers nervously. Her job in this plan was to use her charm speak to convince them that no one was here to harm anyone, that they were just here to help. If this failed and a clap of thunder was produced not a gust of wind then it was her job to find Percy and to convince him to stop the battle. Piper was skeptical that Percy would be able to do this but Annabeth knew that he would, even if it meant dousing everyone in river water.

Annabeth sat back down next to Leo. Leo was practically vibrating with energy as he tried very hard to sit still.

"I feel like I am back at school just waiting for the bell to ring. I hate waiting," He said with his teeth gritted.

"Hopefully it won't be much longer," she replied anxious herself to get off the boat.

"Why are we hiding again? It's not like they can see us from the ground. This is stupid," Thalia complained. She had her own reasons to get off this boat. She and Grover, if things went well, would not be accompanying them on their trip to Greece. Grover was somewhat disappointed. Thalia was thrilled to get out of the air and onto the land.

It had been determined by her mother that Annabeth was to be the 7th demigod of the prophecy. She had the mark to prove it.

"It is just in case they storm the boat. We want the element of surprise on our hands." Annabeth reminded her.

"It is for our safety. Duh," Grover added.

Suddenly a gust of wind allowed everyone to finally breathe. Leo was the first one on his feet, "Finally!" he was extremely excited to be doing something progressive but he knew that they were not out of the clear just quite yet. The plan required him to stay with the others otherwise he would be off the boat by now and Annabeth knew this.

They all walked side by side so that everyone was visible just in case the Romans were still iffy on their choice to trust them. When they were off the boat Annabeth forced herself not to look for Percy. She could not ruin this plan. Instead she looked for a woman or man in a purple toga, Jason had explained that this would be the ones that they needed to talk to, a Praetor. He had been one but the Romans most likely thought he was dead after 8 months of no contact. He said that they would elect another one after 8 months, so he was an ex-praetor now.

The roman population was huge. Nothing compared to Camp Half-Blood, if they had brought every camper with them they _might_ be outnumbered 20/1 if they were lucky. If things took a turn for the worst they had no chance of winning, maybe if they surrendered. Annabeth also saw men and women with their families.

'Well that's new…' she thought.

She met Thalia's eyes and knew that she was on the same page with her- they had no plan for this, no backup plan had even kinda considered there being little kids and babies here. Jason had said that the two camps were very different but he was still having a little trouble remembering why. Now they knew.

Annabeth continued to study the Romans looking for the Praetors. The ones that were crowded around the ship were all teens like at CHB and every one of them was dressed differently. Some wore armor, others purple t-shirts, and some were wearing white Togas. One of the guys wearing a white toga that looked as old as her was glaring at them as if he was willing to rip out their intestines.

"You sure that we felt the wind and didn't hear the thunder?" Grover asked nervously. When Annabeth looked at him she saw he was also looking at the scowling guy.

"I already do like him," Thalia was glaring back at him.

"Just ignore him," Annabeth said, but she agreed with Thalia. The guy just screamed creep.

When they got to Jason and Piper Annabeth finally spotted one of the praetors. She was tall, her hair was as dark if not darker than Percy's, and her skin was olive and so perfect it glowed.

"Annabeth this is Reyna, she is a good friend and one of the camp's praetors," Jason introduced. Annabeth could see Piper out of the corner of her eye and she did not look happy about Jason's 'good friend'. Annabeth could defiantly see why. The way Reyna was looking at Jason made even her smile falter in the slightest.

"It is nice to meet you," Annabeth said trying to incorporate good manners.

"It is not the first time we have met," Reyna responded.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked shocked, but she had to admit that Reyna looked vaguely familiar.

"What?" Jason, Thalia, and Grover said at the same time.

"You know, Cerci's island," the voice that answered came from behind Reyna not from her. This voice was completely familiar and still sent a surge of electricity through every nerve inside her. "Apparently we caused it to explode, or well we released Black Beard and he caused it to explode. Reyna was the one who braided your hair while I was being turned into a guanine pig." She saw him now. He was taller and looked almost prouder, other than that he looked the same. His hair still looked like the night sky with a streak of gray identical to hers. His face was stretched in a grin that was filled with relief. Each of his arms was wound around another demigod.

The boy had a childish face and the girl was small and beautiful but she looked like someone that had died and come back again, almost like Nico di Angilo. "Come on wise girl I thought it was supposed to be me with the memory problem."

She had to force herself to stay put. 'Don't move. Don't do it. Stays were you are. You don't know them. The Romans could have you or the others dead in seconds. Do. Not. Move. Stay. Put.' she chanted to herself. She made herself look at Reyna.

"I'm so sorry Reyna. If we had known…" Annabeth started using all her will power to stay put.

"As I have told Jackson, it is in the past." Reyna interrupted. Annabeth just nodded, her will power was slipping as she allowed herself a glance in his direction. He just laughed.

"Reyna what are we doing? These _Greeks_ are an insult to our name! We should attack!" Annabeth looked in the direction of the hateful comment had come from trying to stay calm.

"Octavian, your praetor is a Greek, you ex-praetor is associated with them and I trust both with my life and more importantly the life of this camp. I would advise you to do the same." Reyna snapped. Even though she said 'advise' her tone made it clear that this was a command.

"Well I am guessing you are Percy Jackson." Jason said shaking Percy's hand. "I am very impressed; it took me ages to gain Reyna's trust."

While they exchanged greetings Annabeth took this time to look at the others. Leo's eyes didn't rest on any one thing for more than a few seconds, Piper was still frowning at Reyna, Grover was anxiously shuffling his hooves, and Thalia was biting her nails and staring at Percy. Annabeth knew that they were just as excited as she was to see Percy alive and well. Actually now that she looked at him closely she noticed he was cut in several places and much of his skin was covered in bruises.

"What happened to the curse of Achilles?" Grover whispered into her ear also noticing the small wounds Percy had acquired. All that Annabeth could do was shrug. Last time she had seen Percy he had practically been invincible, she and Grover were the only two that knew his Achilles heel. (Grover had found out after the battle at Olympus thru the empathy link.) The fact that he could now be hurt caused her stomach to fill with snow again.

"Why don't we take this little reunion to some place more private?" asked Reyna.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Percy replied.

"Greeks will you please join Percy, Hazel, Frank, and I in the senate room? Octavian you can take everyone to lunch."

"But-" he protested.

"Now." Reyna didn't even look at Octavian as she led us and the other demigods that were with Percy to a large domed building.

Percy detached himself from the ones called Frank and Hazel and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey wise girl, how's it been?"

She couldn't help herself. Annabeth wrapped both arms around him and hugged him to her even tighter. "Scare me like that again Seaweed brain and I will personally make sure you are dead."

She knew that she should be furious with him but her emotions could only be taken one at a time, at least in front of anyone but Percy, and she was choosing to be relieved right now. Anger could come later.

Percy chuckled and hugged her back as they walked into a room that's architecture at any other moment would have fascinated Annabeth for hours. "Of course you would."

"I'll help her," said Thalia from behind them. Percy grabbed her hand as he turned to look at her.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried yet," he laughed. Annabeth hadn't seen Percy this happy since their last kiss. Well she hadn't seen him at all since their last kiss but it took a lot to get him to smile like that.

"Don't tempt me," she said punching his shoulder.

"Oh, please, you would love kill me on just about any occasion. No temptation needed."

"That's not true. I have never wanted to kill you. Maim is another story… and for a while that wasn't even possible but now that I look at you I see that you are no longer knife proof," Thalia's smile faded in the slightest. She was still too happy to see him to frown.

"What do you mean knife proof?" asked the girl, Hazel.

"I used to have a Greek curse before I crossed thru the Little Tiber. Have you ever heard of the curse of Achilles?" said Percy to her.

"I have. He was that dude that died after he got the arrow to the heel, right?" asked the other, Frank.

"Right," Annabeth said, "Eleven months ago Percy bathed in the River Styx. This gave him the same curse."

"Whoa dude and you were mad at me for not telling you I could turn into an elephant?" Frank asked shoving Percy playfully.

"A what?" everyone but the Romans (not including Jason and Percy) asked all at once.

"An _elephant?_" Thalia said unconvinced.

"Or an eagle or-" Frank started before Hazel elbowed him.

"He can change into whatever animal he wants," she said giving him a scolding look.

"But how?" asked Leo. Annabeth noticed that at the sound of his voice Hazel jumped and paled. Percy and Frank also noticed this but decided to mention it.

"Umm, er- he, uhh…" she stammered.

"I believe introductions are in order," suggested Reyna. Her voice had lost the bossy tone to it from when they were in the presence of Octavian.

"Good idea, I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon," he said turning to Piper and Leo.

"I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite," she said shaking Percy's hand, "We have heard a lot about you. You had most of the camp out looking for you until Hera gave Jason his memory back."

"Yeah, I think its population tripled when he figured out that you were here. I'm Leo son of Hephaestus," he said also shaking Percy's hand. Then he turned to Hazel and extended his hand, "Your Hazel right?"

Tears sparkled in Hazel's eyes as she shook his hand and nodded. She peeked at Percy and Annabeth saw him shake his head slightly. "Daughter of Pluto."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Pluto as in Hades right?"

"Yeah…"

"Huh, you should meet our friend Nico di Angilo. He is a son of Hades also." She said dismissively, but she caught Hazel's attention.

"You know Nico? Do you know where he is?" she asked rushed.

"Yeah he goes to Camp Half-Blood, and I assume that he is in the underworld with your father. Why?"

"Annabeth, Nico disappeared while he was looking for the Doors of death," replied Percy.

"You mean to tell me that Nico has been here? When?"

"I don't know how long he has been visiting Camp Jupiter, but he was here when I first arrived. The little brat pretended not to know who I was." Percy rolled his eyes and gestured to Frank.

"This is Frank, son of Mars. Also he is a descendent of Poseidon that is why he can change shape."

"Poseidon? Not Neptune? I've never heard of you being able to do that." said Grover.

"Yup. I got different powers."

"I am having a hard time believing this," said Leo.

With a smirk Frank started to change; first he got really tall and then very slim and his skin and clothes became rough and green. Within a few moments a snake had taken place of Frank. The snake lifted its head and winked at the group.

"Show off," mumbled Hazel.

"I stand corrected," Leo said as Frank changed back into his normal form.

"And who are you?" Reyna asked Thalia and Grover. It was clear that she was not very happy with Grover being here but Annabeth guessed that she allowed it because he was with Percy.

"I am Thalia Hunter of Artimus and daughter of Zeus. I am Jason's older sister."

"Sister?" Reyna asked.

"It was news to me too," claimed Jason.

"Older?" asked Hazel.

"When I was 12 I was brought to camp with Annabeth and- another demigod. Grover here brought us, but on the border of camp we were ambushed. I was wounded and dying so my father changed me into an oak tree. I aged slower. Then on my 16th birthday I became a Hunter therefore I would not age." She explained.

"Wow… complicated," said Leo, this had obviously been a new story to everyone but those involved and Percy.

"So you are Grover?" asked Reyna.

"Yeah… Lord of the Wild." He said.

"Oh," she said with raised eyebrows.


	3. VOTE VOTE VOTE

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry if you thought this was a Chapter. I am angry with myself for making this, but I had an idea.**

**So I was thinking about how to go about the next Chapter of Part 1. I thought it would be cool to let y'all decide how I portray Percy and Annabeth's reunion, (alone). Should she be angry, too happy to see him, sad, etc. Just to let you know I will still portray Annabeth as Rick Riordan had, she will be strong willed, stubborn, blah blah blah even if y'all choose to make the reunion really sappy. I am open to most suggestions, just remember that it is rated K+, but I am willing to change it to anything up to T, with exceptions. **

**Once again I am sorry. I hate these things too. They get you all excited for nothing. I will go with the most picked angle after 2 weeks. I would do it sooner but it's the summer and I have a choir tour next week. Offer expires June 22, 2012. (Hahaha that sounds like a commercial) **

**Emotions to vote for**

**Angry with him (no break-ups I'm a HUGE Percebeth fan)**

**Too happy to see him no anger at all**

**Happy to see him but still angry**

**Upset (choose this and you will see why she is upset)**

**Normal like nothing happened**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! **

**While I have y'all here I would like y'all to vote also on my next story. Aren't I generous? Here are some of the ideas I had. Including books I have read and I am open to suggestions on what to write for them.**

**My Ideas**

**Olympians read the books. (I know that there are a few of these out there but I have a few good ideas + I won't do the entire book just key scenes and those that y'all suggest)**

**Edward Cullen's nightmare (If for some strange reason he slept and had a nightmare)**

**If Bella had been changed during New Moon**

**If death eaters came back**

**Book series I have read (and highly recommend)**

**39 clues**

**Cahill vs. Vespers **

**Percy Jackson**

**Heroes of Olympus**

**Maximum Ride**

**Twilight**

**Harry Potter**

**Yesterday**

**Timeless**

**Trylle**

**Hunger Games**

**Kingdom Keepers**

**Books I have read**

**Les Mis**

**Time Traveler (BOO! No offence to the fans if you exist)**

**Freak the Mighty**

**The Giver**

**Animal Farm**

**Spirit Bear**

**TV series**

**Once Upon a Time (personal favorite)**

**Chloe King**

**Friends**

**Most things Disney (2 younger sisters and come on what girl doesn't like Disney)**

**SpongeBob (see above)**

**Smallville**

**Some things on TLC**

**Movies**

**See books above if it has ever been a movie I have seen it**

**Avengers and all the individual ones before it (Iron Man, Thor, etc)**

**Superman**

**Batman**

**Spiderman (what can I say I like superheroes)**

**Most romantic movies (PG13)**

**Disney (See above)**

**THANK YOU!**

**Cam3910**

**P.S- **

**For those you didn't know "y'all" is southern slang for 'you all'. I get asked that a lot when I travel north. I know us southerners are **_**so**_** weird well I think that YOU talk funny. I have been trying to keep "y'all" out of my stories, but just in case it pops up… sorry. 'You all' sounds too foreign. **


	4. Part 1 ch 3 Promise

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry that this is late, my choir tour went a little over schedule, got home yesterday. Well the votes were a little low so I have decided to give all 3 of those who voted what they wanted. **

**Anonymous voter (s) – **

**Voted for 'Annabeth trying to be angry but failing and then getting really happy'**

**Iheartb's- **

**Voted for Upset after telling me about the Giver series which btw I know about but have yet to read. I have almost started it a few times but idk if I should. I don't want to be disappointed.**

**Number1Bookworm-**

**Wants her to be so happy that she runs away crying. To me this is a good idea but not really the Annabeth that Rick writes about but I can work off of this idea still.**

**I would also like to acknowledge the other reviewers. I love that you think this is good and would like to thank everyone that is taking their time to read this. **

**EmmiG (x2)**

**Trinigyal123**

**Anonymous (M)**

**Sibzzy (btw I can't stand Hera I just like Peacocks, sorry)**

**Pjoroxs**

**LadySarahj**

**Thank all of you for reviewing. I hope the list grows larger with the last chapter in part 1, and that everyone enjoys the next Part 2 coming really soon.**

**And with no further interruptions I would love to introduce the next chapter in part 1 Mark of Athena Reunion. **

**Love,**

**Cam3910**

Annabeth POV

So, that is how the afternoon went, they all exchanged stories, (Percy did receive a few glares from Annabeth when he recalled what had happened for him to retrieve his memory). Thalia explained how she and Jason were siblings, and they exchanged their plans for going to Greek and now Rome.

When it was all over Annabeth and Percy were finally left alone.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked her.

"Of course," Annabeth said with a smile.

Percy grabbed her hand and for the first time in 8 months Annabeth felt safe. The path that Percy took her on was secluded and practically abandoned of all living creatures at this time of night. When Reyna had opened the door to the senate building everyone had been shocked at the lateness of the night before them. By the time she and Percy had reached the top of the hill overlooking the whole camp it was close to midnight. They stood there for the gods only know how long before Percy turned to her.

"So now that you know the whole story are you mad at me?" he asked timidly. Annabeth felt him tighten his grip on her hand as if he was afraid that she would pull away, and as much as she wanted to never let go this was exactly what she did. He had asked a really good question. Was she mad at him?

He had remembered her the entire time and she understood that it was just her name, but he had still bet his life against a profit for crying out loud. He had to have had some idea of how much that would have hurt her if he had failed. And then when he had remembered her completely he still went on with that stupid quest. Of course she got that during that quest they had killed a giant which meant that was one more danger they didn't have to worry about. Then again-

_What are you doing you stupid girl. I have allowed you two to be with each other again. I have allowed you safe passage into this camp against the protests of my husband. I have done everything in my power to make sure your Percy Jackson was not killed. Do not take my gift lightly. You might not have as much time as you wish to be with him. Your mother has told you of what is to come. Don't make me speed up the process. _The voice inside Annabeth's head was not welcome like her mother's had been. This voice was of one of her least favorite goddesses. Hera, and as much as Annabeth hated to admit it she was right. Annabeth was standing next to the one person she cared for more than herself, and here she was trying to talk herself into being angry with him.

"Annabeth?" Percy said from behind her.

She winced at his voice. The image that her mom had shown her the night the Argo II had set off came back to her. She saw herself pinned by Jason; struggling to reach something in the distance. Her mouth opened in a mute scream. The only sound in the dream had been a yell so blood curtailing that just the memory brought tears to her eyes. She could see him in the dream then, his clothes ripped and soaked in his blood, his hair matted with the stuff, and every inch of his body was covered with either a deep gash or a bruise. His eyes were glassy and filled with tears of pain, but the pain was split in half. The majority of the pain was directed toward the Annabeth pinned by Jason. It was the pain of knowing that there was no way to save her. Stupid Seaweed Brain always thinking of others even in the midst of his own suffering. Athena had kept a running commentary the entire time reminding Annabeth that this would be caused by her. She would be the reason the love of her life was going to die.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Percy asked causing her to jump when he put his hand on her back.

She turned to him and when he saw the tears that had spilled he pulled her into a hurried hug. She buried her head in his chest using the smell of the ocean on him to calm her down, but the images kept coming to her and she couldn't help but think that she would soon never smell the smell of the ocean on him again. She had tried to convince herself that it had all been a nightmare and Percy could not be hurt but the moment she learned that he no longer possessed the curse of Achilles she knew in the back of her mind that her mother's dream was really a vision of the future and Hera had just conformed that. She also made up Annabeth's mind. That future was not an option.

"It's okay Wise Girl. We are together again and I won't let anyone man or god do that to us ever again. I promise. I love you." He mumbled.

"I won't either, I don't know about the love part though," she teased playfully shoving him before kissing him with every ounce of love she could muster before exploding into a huge goop of mushy daughter of Athena. "I love you too Seaweed Brain and don't you ever forget it…" she said before they could both add "Again."


End file.
